


Let's Fight It Out

by Aries_Fish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Levi is a little shit about it, Attempt at Humor, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Enemies to Lovers, Eren has tattoos, Eren is in love with Levi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grisha is an asshole, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, POV Eren Yeager, Pining, Slow Build, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_Fish/pseuds/Aries_Fish
Summary: Eren has just moved to a new city to finish college. He joins a new boxing club and happens to come across a certain black-haired man named Levi that immediately catches his attention. Too bad Levi seems to hates him after a bad first impression. Or does he? Follow the journey of Eren being an idiot and trying to win Levi's heart (if there is a heart to win), and Levi discovering more about himself than he probably bargained for.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'll start off by saying you can call me Fish. Okay, so this is my first attempt at a fic. I'm sorry if it's awful and everyone hates it, but I really couldn't get this idea out of my head. I'm really just writing this as I go, although I do have a general idea of where I want to take everything. This chapter is a little short compared to some others that I've written, but I'll probably post those in the next few days. I'll likely update the tags as I go if I feel like I need to. I'm also open to comments and suggestions if you have them! Anyway, enjoy!!

Moving to a new place is fucking weird. Like… I guess it’s easier now that I’m older and I should be better at socializing or whatever, but it’s still weird. I guess I should back up a bit and introduce myself like one of those shitty 2000s rom-coms. You know what I’m talking about, right? Whatever, doesn’t matter. 

Anyway, I guess I’ll start by saying that my name is Eren Jaeger, I’m 22, and I’m kind of a shithead, but in that endearing sort of way where people somehow still like to be around me. 

The whole reason I’m in a new town is for college. I decided to finish my degree somewhere new because what else do you do when you’re an art major and you don’t want to admit that maybe, just maybe, your parents were right when they told you majoring in art was stupid. I guess I should say I’m also super into boxing, among other random hobbies, but boxing is my favorite. My adopted sister, Mikasa, convinced me to go to a couple classes with her when we were younger and I guess I realized it was a healthier outlet for my anger than getting into fights. 

So anyway, back to what I was saying. 

I just moved to a city called Trost. It’s pretty cool I guess. I’ve always liked cities more than small towns, but I guess that’s because people from small towns tend to be close-minded assholes in my experience. Coming out as gay in 9th grade could’ve been a worse experience considering where I grew up, but it sure as hell could have been better. My mom and friends are all cool about it now, which is nice. Dad tolerates it, which is putting it lightly. I think he’s just afraid of mom. I stayed at home and went to the local university for my undergrad considering it was cheaper, but I probably would’ve left sooner if I could. Freedom and all that jazz.

I’m getting off track here, it happens a lot so, sorry I guess? 

So anyway, I’m currently laying on my bed in my new apartment trying to ignore the horse in the room. 

Yes, I said horse and I meant it.

Jean, the unfortunate person that is my roommate is staring at me from the door. He’s probably been trying to talk to me for a while now, but I honestly just want to stare into the oblivion that is my ceiling and not think about all the boxes I have to unpack. But we can’t all get what we want right?

“Eren, dude, get the fuck up and help me with the boxes in the kitchen.”

I give him my best death glare “Dude, seriously, my arms are noodles because I had to carry all the heavy boxes, can you give me a minute?”

He scoffs, but he knows I’m right. “Okay, fine, whatever. I’m ordering pizza. Cool?”

“Yeah, sure, just don’t get mushrooms, okay? They’re fucking weird and gross.”

“Whatever you say princess” Jean rolls his eyes at me as he walks away, leaving my door open. Why don’t people close the door when they leave your room? 

I roll out of bed and decide it’s probably best if I do help Jean. I hate the kid more than I hate mushrooms, which is a lot, if you were wondering, but I can’t deny that he’s one of my best friends. I pull my hair back into my signature man-bun and resign myself to torture. 

Jean is laying on the couch when I walk into the living room and I almost consider throwing something at him, but then I remember he bought pizza so I won’t resort to unnecessary violence. This time, at least. 

“Hey horseface, when’s Marco coming over?” I say as I start putting stuff away in the kitchen. The nice thing about our apartment is that it’s a pretty open floor plan. The best part is that our rooms are on opposite sides of the apartment so I don’t have to hear Jean and Marco fucking each other into the headboard. 

“Uhhh, I don’t know, probably like an hour? Why? Got a hot date already?” 

“No, I’d just like to not be here to listen to you neigh while Marco fucks you” I shrug.

Jean stares at me, “Oh my god, we’re not that loud! But whatever. Where are you gonna go anyway? It’s Friday, classes don’t start until Monday, you know that right dipshit? And we just moved here, so it’s not like you know anyone.”

I snort, the horse jokes never get old. “Honestly, I was probably going to find a new boxing gym or something like that. Shiganshina is too far of a drive for me to bother going to the one back home. I’ll probably stake out a good coffee place too.”

“Sounds cool I guess” Jean walks into the kitchen to finally put himself to good use. “Just don’t piss anyone off on the first day, okay?”

I stare at him with a look of mock hurt. “I’m offended that you think I would ever do something like that.”

He rolls his eyes and snorts.

“Sure you wouldn’t princess.”

“You may call me princess, but need I remind you that you’re the one who bottoms between the two of us?”

“I swear to fuck Jaeger, I’ll beat your ass…”

My ass is saved by a loud knock signaling pizza and I run away before Jean tries to actually kill me.

An hour and a stomach full of pizza later, I find myself at a coffee shop about a block away from campus, which is only a few miles away from the apartment. It’s about four in the afternoon and I decide if I’m going to drag myself around town for a few hours, I might as well do it caffeinated. 

I stare at the menu, trying to decide how much I want my sugar to coffee ratio to be before resigning myself to the fact that I love sugar and, well, health be damned. 

A brunette girl with brown eyes happily greets me as I finally move closer to the counter to order. 

“Hi, welcome to Wicked Coffee where everything is wicked good! What can I get ya cutie?” she winks and I have to applaud her boldness. 

“Umm, I’ll get the biggest size of salted caramel mocha you have, please? Iced.”

She writes on the cup and I can see her glancing at me, thinking I won’t notice. “Name?”

“Huh? Oh! Eren.” I flash her a smile and she giggles. 

See, the thing is, girls are cute. Like, so fucking cute ya know? But do I want to have sex with a girl? God no. I dated a girl once in high school and I’ll never do it again. I’m a polite person though so I ask her name. 

“Oh, I’m Sasha! Did you just move here for school?”

“Yeah, I’m here finishing up my degree.” I say nonchalantly. It’s really not a big deal. 

“That’s so cool! I just graduated in the spring and I’m taking a year off before I go back.” she says as she works on my drink. “It’s nice to see new faces here. Summer gets kind of boring sometimes because a lot of undergrads move back home for a few months.”

“Ahh, yeah I’ll probably be staying here permanently.” I move to sit at the bar, deciding I like Sasha and might as well keep up the conversation. Maybe we can even be friends. 

She hands me my drink and moves to grab a muffin from the display case. 

“Sorry, I hope you don’t mind me eating right now. I usually snack throughout my shift.”

I chuckle, “Nah, I couldn’t give two shits. I do have a question though, but I don’t know if you’ll know the answer.” I look at her as I rest my chin in my hand.

She tilts her head, “Well, I’ve lived here for about ten years so I’m honestly one of the best people to ask whatever it is. But shoot.”

Swallowing the sip I took before I ask “Okay, so would happen to know a good boxing gym? It’s kind of my hobby and I need a good place to go to since I won’t be able to go back home often enough. Too far.”

Her eyes light up. “Oh! I actually do! It’s called Titans. Don’t ask why.” She says quickly when she sees me start to open my mouth in response. “This old guy Pixis runs the place and it’s the best in the area honestly. A little pricey from what I hear, but worth it. One of my friends used to go a lot before he got too busy.” She throws her muffin wrapper away and wipes her hands before grabbing a paper and pen. “Here, I’ll write down the address for you.”

She slides the paper over and I put it into my maps and see that it’s not too far from here. 

“Sweet, thanks Sasha! I’ll head over right now actually.”

“Yeah no problem, Eren. Don’t be a stranger.” She winks again and I can’t help but laugh a little. If only she knew. 

Okay, so, this place is nice as fuck and I have no doubt I’m signing up. Shit, I’ll even sell my first-born child if that’s really what they want. It might be dramatic, but you get the point. It’s nice as fuck. Pixis is going over all the waivers and shit with me, making sure I understand that I could get hurt blah blah blah. I just wanna start fighting people honestly, but I smile and nod because that’s the polite thing to do. I’m not a total caveman. 

I sign on the dotted line as Pixis walks past me to open the door. 

“Alright, I’ll give you a quick tour and if you want, there are some sparring matches about to happen and you’re more than welcome to watch if you want.”

The tour is quick, thank fuck, because I really don’t have the attention span to listen to Pixis talk about lockers and making sure I bring my own lock. I run outside and grab my gym bag from my car and head back inside to change, hoping to get a workout or something in. I assume the matches are going to be boring because they always are. At my old gym, I was the best and I don’t mean that to be cocky, although I am also that. I used to compete a lot throughout my undergrad years and won a lot of fights. Maybe lost a handful? Point is, most people just don’t stack up.

I catch Pixis walking over to me and inwardly groan at the thought of whatever else he probably has to say to me. He gives me a sly grin, “So, I may have done a little snooping on you Jaeger.”

I lift an eyebrow as I look at him as if to say ‘Oh, find anything interesting’.

“Look, kid, I know you’ve got a lot of wins under your belt and I know most of the people here probably aren’t much competition. But…” He looks over to the ring, “there is someone fighting tonight that might give you a run for your money.”

Oh. Now he has my attention. 

“Do tell?”

“Nope.” He laughs at the apparent confusion on my face. “I want this to be a surprise. He’s the best we have, but he doesn’t come in often. If you’re up to it, you can always jump in there with him.”

I chew my bottom lip as I think, arms crossed across my chest. “Sure.” I shrug. “Which one is he?” I ask as I look around.

“Oh, he’s not here yet, but I’ll point him out when he does show.” He slaps a hand on my shoulder as he walks away to take a seat by the ring. 

I make my way over and snag a seat next to him, wondering who the hell this mystery guy is. 

I’m not left to wonder for long.

A guy with jet black hair styles in an undercut, kind of like Jean I guess, makes his way up to the opposite side of the ring. Pixis leans over when he sees me eyeing him, “That’s the guy. Think you’re up to it?”

I roll my shoulders and crack my neck. Like I’m going to stand down to a challenge? 

“Oh yeah, I’m ready.” I flash him a wicked grin as I pull my black tank off and slip out the hoop in my nose. Yes, my nose is pierced. Let’s move on. I’m a bit of a show-off if we’re honest with each other. There’s no reason for me being shirtless other than stroking my already large ego. I’m pretty built and I know it. I also have a pretty cool sleeve on my right arm. Makes me look badass, what can I say?

I make my way into the ring with my gloves and mouth guard just as the other guy starts climbing in. That’s when it hits me. Well, many things hit me. First, he’s short. Like veryyyyyyy short. I’m about 5’11 and this guy is a good 6 inches or more shorter than me. Second, his eyes. Those grey eyes look at me and I swear my gay soul leaves my body. 

Third, I can’t tell anymore if I want to fuck him up or just fuck him. 

Then he has the goddamn audacity to smirk at me. 

Goodbye, cruel world. I have died a very gay death. 

But I’m not about to look like a bitch my first night here, so I suppress all of my rated R thoughts and get ready to fight this guy. Hot or not, he’s going down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I already had this written out and I've been up all night because my sleep schedule doesn't exist. I really like this chapter to be honest and I just want it out there so I can focus on another chapter. I don't know if I'll always update like this, but for now, I have nothing else to do but write. Also, I threw in a little Levi POV, hopefully it's not too weird or anything. 
> 
> Well anyway, enjoy this second chapter! And again, please feel free to let me know if you find any mistakes or anything like that :)

Who the fuck decided that alarm clocks have to be so goddamn loud and annoying? Like I get that’s the point, but damn, I really hate it. 

I’m fucking peeved that it’s Monday and classes start today, but I know once I actually get started with my classes, I’ll love them. They’re all pretty easy except for a couple of my senior level classes. I left a lot of elective classes for the end for this particular reason so that I can focus on the important shit. The one I’m honestly pretty excited about is my ceramics class first thing in the morning. Sure, it’s a bit of a cop-out considering it’s typically a first or second year class, but oh well. 

The shit part, though, is that I have to drag my ass out of bed every morning by 8am to make it to class by 9:30.

I finally sit up and stretch, popping my back a little in the process. I’m still a little sore from Friday nights match, but hey, at least I didn’t lose right? I will say though, it was a pretty close match and the guy got me pretty good a couple times, but I still won. He seemed fucking pissed though. 

Pixis said he was a little surprised I won, which is fucking rude, but whatever I get it. I guess the guy is like me and almost never loses. Not really my problem though, I’m happy. I tried to run over to the guy to say something to him after the match, but he just stormed away. 

I may have wanted to rub it in his face and gloat a bit, but I also really wanted to get his name and maybe even his number. He’s hot, okay? Fuck. I may have gotten a semi just thinking about him, but we’re not gonna talk about that. 

I make my way into the kitchen and snag some cereal from the cupboard next to the fridge. Lucky charms. Always. Well, at least when it comes to cereal. 

Jean and Marco are probably still sleeping in Jean's room so I try to be quiet, but almost manage to drop the bowl on the floor on my way to the couch. Real smooth, Jaeger. 

After finishing my wonderfully nutritious breakfast, I hop in the shower and let the water almost give me second degree burns. Just the way I like it. After getting out, I check my stubble in the mirror. Shaving is a must. I might have shoulder length hair that’s a bit unruly, but adding a beard just makes me look like a fucking weirdo and like 10x older than I really am. My green eyes stare back at me as I contemplate my existence in the mirror for a good minute or so. I guess you could say I’m attractive by conventional standards. Tan, large green eyes, dark brown hair, some sun freckles, and well you know, I’m pretty fit. Okay, I’m a little full of myself, leave me alone. 

I finish up my morning routine and pull my hair back and tie it up. I decided on black jeans, tight enough to show everyone my ass, but not so tight that I look like the damn hulk about to bust a seam. Not cute. I pair it with a grey t-shirt and a dark blue button up that I leave open, but roll up the sleeves. Okay, I dress like a hipster sometimes, don’t judge me. I look fucking great. Anyway, I throw on a simple pair of shoes and grab my bag as I head out the door. 

I make it to class with a little time to spare, which seems to work in my favor as I get to pick any station I want. The tables are wood and set up for two people to sit at each. Naturally, I pick the one in the back. Not so I can dick around. Well… okay, maybe a little bit. Honestly, I just prefer sitting in the back so no one is staring at the back of my head the entire time. Makes me feel weird. 

After about 15 minutes of sitting on my phone, it seems that almost everyone is in the class but still no one has sat next to me. I shrug internally. Oh well, more room for me. 

Unfortunately, my elbow space does not last. 

I see someone in my peripheral come to sit next to me just as the professor walks into the room. I look up as she introduces herself and starts handing out the course syllabus. She continues to give “fun” facts about herself as the papers are passed to the back. I eventually notice the person next to me reaching over to hand me the last packet and I look over to see a very familiar pair of grey eyes looking back at me. 

“Are you fucking kidding me…”

“Uhhhhhh…”

“This has to be a joke. Right?”

I stare at him, dumbfounded. What do I even say to that?

“Uhhh, sorry?”

He narrows his eyes at me and doesn’t look away. Again, fuck him or fight him? I’m really torn to be honest. I mostly want the first option because I think he might be the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life. He’s wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt that has to be illegal. I mean, who lets people walk around in shirts that tight? I can’t even be mad though because his arms look fucking sinful. 

“Are you stupid or just deaf?”

Oh. He’s staring at me still. “Oh, sorry I wasn’t paying attention. What did you say?”

He rolls his eyes. “Tch, clearly. I asked why you’re in this class.” 

“Oh.” Is he really making conversation? Wait… he’s still waiting for an answer, shit. “I’m an art major.” I blurt out. Smooth as ever. “I, uhh, saved a lot of my electives for the last year so I could focus on my senior classes.”

“Hm. Interesting.” He turns towards the front, eyes still narrow like he’s glaring at the whiteboard for offending him. His face is pretty expressionless, so I can’t really tell what he’s actually thinking. Hopefully he doesn’t want to kill me. 

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re in this class?”

“No.”

He’s gotta be fucking kidding me. “Why?”

A small shrug. “Well, I’m still fucking pissed you beat me the other night to be honest. I usually don’t lose.” He glances over at me and I swear he looks me up and down. “But, I might be persuaded to tell you.” 

And there’s that little smirk again. 

I also realize I’ve listened to nothing the professor has said, but the small amount I do catch tells me she’s literally just reading the syllabus line by line so I’m probably good to not pay attention for now. 

“Okay, so… what do you want?” I lean on my left arm, cheek resting in my hand, and look at him. 

“I want a lot of things.”

“Cryptic.”

He snorts, almost too quiet to hear. 

“Yeah, well, like I said… wait what’s your name?” He lifts an eyebrow at me. 

“Eren. You?”

“As I was saying, Eren, I’m still pissed at you. Honestly, I kind of hate you a little bit, but that can potentially be changed. It’s up to you to figure out how though. If it’s that important to you, that is.” He leans back and crosses his arms over his chest. Fuck, his forearms are great too. Man, I need to focus. 

I start to ask a question right as the professor tells us she’s letting us leave early for the day because something about not having all of the supplies until the next class. I’m trying to listen and at least look like I care, but then I turn back to my right to ask him a question and see that he’s already gone.

What the fuck? I didn’t even get his name…

I leave the building confused as fuck because what the hell just happened? One second he looks pissed that I even dared to exist and then next he’s… flirting with me? No. That can’t be it. I find a shady spot in the grass to sit as I continue trying to understand what that conversation even was. Dragging my hands down my face, I lean back and fall onto the grass. I have been defeated. The great Eren Jaeger has been reduced to nothingness by a small man with beautiful eyes. Scary. But also beautiful. 

I finally move my hands from my face to see a pair of glasses looking at me upside down. If this was Spiderman, it might be romantic. 

“Um, hi?”

They laugh. I’m confused. 

“You’re pretty cute.”

“Thanks? I’m sorry, who are you?” I ask as I sit up to get a better view. So apparently the glasses are attached to a face with brown hair and honey eyes. 

“Hanji’s the name and I go by they/them.” They stick out their hand and I tentatively shake it. “Sorry to scare you,” they laugh, “I just recognized you from what short stuff said about you.”

“Who?”

“Levi.”

I stare at them, gears turning. “Oh! Dark hair, always angry?”

“Yep! His name is Levi. I’m assuming he didn’t tell you?”

“Oh, yeah, uh, he failed to mention that. So, why do you know me?”

They plop down in front of me and laugh. “Like I said, Levi mentioned you. It’s not everyday someone beats our little grumpy man, so he was pretty riled up about it. He said you were a ‘green eyed brat with too much hair’ and that you got lucky.” They laugh again. I’m starting to ponder the sanity of this person.

I look at them, still confused. “So, then how did you know it was me? I could’ve been anyone.”

“Oh! Well, Levi pointed you out just now when I ran into him so I ran over here to introduce myself. He tried to tackle me and stop me, but I’m too quick and I have long legs.” They cackle and start to stand. “Well, sorry to cut this short, but I gotta go. See ya around!”

“Uhh bye?” They laugh one more time as they walk across the grass area to another building. 

What in the actual fuck is my life right now?

*****

“Leviiiiiii!!!!!”

“No.”

“Levi!!!!”

“No. God, Hanji, get the fuck off me you freak.”

“But I talked to that cutie pie you told me about! Don’t you wanna know?!” 

I try to pry their freakishly long arms off of my neck so I can punch them in the face, but they’re holding on like a damn koala. “Not really, Hanji. I already told you, the brat is on my shit list, I don’t care.” I finally shove them off and they unceramoniously fall to the floor. “The idiot made me look bad and now I have to sit next to them three times a week.”

They dust off their jeans as they stand. “I don’t know short stuff, he’s pretty cute. You sure you’re not interested? You’ve talked about him a lot since Friday.” They try to jab me in the side with their elbow, but I dodge before slapping their nasty arm away. 

“Keep your fucking hands to yourself, “ I grumble, “And I talk about him because he’s annoying and I hate him.”

They roll their eyes and start walking towards our next class. “Whatever you sayyyyy.” They say in a teasing voice that grates my ears.

“Listen, all I said was the guy had some nice eyes. That’s it. He’s also, you know, a guy. When have I ever been interested in a guy?”

Hanji pushes the door to the class open and holds it for me as I walk by. 

“Levi, just because you’ve only shown interest in women up until this point doesn’t mean you can’t show interest in a guy.” They shrug as they follow and sit next to me. “And either way, I know you dated Petra for a while even though you weren’t super interested, so, maybe it’s because you’re not actually as interested in women as you thought?”

I stare at them, trying to kill them with my thoughts. “Are you serious? Of course I liked Petra. And besides, just because I might think a guy is objectively attractive doesn’t mean I want to date him. He’s still a shitty little brat.” I huff. 

“Uh huh, sure. You barely even kissed Petra for the roughly eight months you two dated. You’re really telling me that you were sooooo interested?” 

I glare at them as my response.

“So, you admit he’s attractive though right?” Hanji teases, wiggling their eyebrows at me. 

“You’re ridiculous.”

They cackle, drawing the attention of the rest of the class. 

“Can you be any louder?” I bang my head on the desk. I can’t really be attracted to a guy right? I mean, yeah he’s objectively attractive, but he’s also the brat that made me look bad and I hate him. I hate him and his stupid ocean eyes and his stupid smile… 

Wait. 

Ugh. I really don’t have time for this. I pick my head up and try to listen to the professor drone on about course requirements and other shit that I could seriously just read on my own. Why is everyone so stupid?

*****

“Armin, look man, I don’t know what to do. You have to help me.” I whine, flopping back onto my bed. I place the phone on my chest and press the speakerphone button. 

_“Eren, I don’t see what the problem is. Just talk to him next class period. It’s not a big deal.”_

“But it isssssss.” Okay, I know I’m 22 and essentially throwing a temper tantrum, but what do you want from me?

 _“Jeez. Okay, Eren, listen,”_ I can hear Armin’s exasperated tone, _“he’s just a guy. You said yourself that he wasn’t happy about losing to you, so I’m sure that’s all it is. I doubt he actually hates you, but if you’re that concerned, just, I don’t know, suck up to him a bit?”_

I rub my eyes, hoping the swirly patterns behind my eyelids will give me the answers. They don’t.

“I guess. But how do I get him to like me when I know nothing about him?”

 _“Seriously, you’re just making up excuses to not talk to him now…”_ he sighs. 

“Maybe.” I let out a loud groan. I guess I could just talk to him? What’s the worst that could happen? “Alright, I’ll try talking to him. Thanks, Arm. I’ll call you later.”

_“Sure thing, Eren. Bye.”_

I hear the silence and toss my phone onto the bed next to me. Having Armin so far away sucks. I mean, it’s great he’s working on going to med school, but I miss the guy. He’s my best friend and gives the best advice, even though half the time I don’t actually follow through with it. 

It’s about one in the afternoon at this point and I’m done with my two classes for the day since my second class just skimmed the syllabus stuff. Jean is still in class though, so I can’t bug him to make food for me. I can make food, don’t get me wrong, I’m just lazy. I drag myself out of bed and decide on going out to eat instead. It’s a wonder I’m even in shape considering the garbage food I shove in my face. 

Dad makes a lot of money being a doctor and as much as he hates basically every decision I’ve ever made in my life, he loves mom enough to be nice and agreed to send me money every month so I can focus on school. He knows she’ll kick his ass if he isn’t at least civil to me and takes care of me while I’m in school. Perks, I guess. 

I grab my wallet and keys and decide to head to the coffee shop from the other day. They have sandwiches and I could really use some coffee and another opinion right now. 

“Hey, Sash!” I greet the girl at the counter.

“Ohh, hey there cutie.” She leans on her elbow against the counter. I think this is the second time today someone is checking me out in front of my face. That is, if Levi was actually checking me out. I guess I don’t mind, but still, I do feel a bit bad. “So, what can I get ya today?”

“Ummm,” I pause looking at the menu, “a large vanilla iced coffee and the best sandwich you have.” 

“Sure thing!” She smiles, rings me up, and tells me my total. I hand her a twenty and take a seat at the bar again, hoping to get her thoughts on my lovely predicament. 

“So,” I say, propping my hands under my chin, some of my bangs falling onto my forehead, “I need some more advice.”

“Oh? What is it today?” She goes to hand me my change, but I tell her to keep it. Not like it’s technically my money. Thanks, slightly homophobic father. 

“Okay, so, say you’re interested in someone, but you’re not sure if they feel the same about you.” She nods, showing she’s following along as she makes my drink. “Although, you’re not really even sure if they like you at all?” I say, more as a question to myself, and rub the back of my neck. “You wanna get to know them and maybe ask them out, but you also don’t know how because you don’t want to make it weird if they don’t feel the same.”

Sasha hands me my drink and sandwich and leans over on the counter. “Well, I guess you could always give it time? Maybe... try to get a feel for how they feel towards you before actually saying anything.” 

“Hmm.” I swallow the bite I took. “I suppose. I’m just really interested in this person, but I’ll probably see a lot of them and I just don’t want to make things weird.”

She gives me a strange look and then starts giggling, a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“Eren.” She stiffles another laugh. “I hate to break it to you, but I have a boyfriend. I, uhhh, also kind of thought -- ” 

I choke on the drink I just took. “Oh my god! Sash, okay, listen you’re really pretty and I do like talking to you. I just… I don’t know how to tell you this, but I’m-- ”

“You like guys, right?”

This time I choke on my own spit. 

“H-how can you tell?”

“Listen, I don’t mean to stereotype, but just a simple look at your outfit, let alone your nose piercing, says a lot.” She shrugs and gives me a small smile and I can’t help but agree with her a little. “I couldn’t be too sure and I don’t really like to assume, but your reaction told me enough too. So, who’s the lucky guy?”

“Wait, back up. So… you haven’t been flirting with me?”

Now she really laughs. “Oh, Eren. I have been, but it’s all in good fun. Part of the job really. You are pretty cute, but I love Connie.”

A customer walks in before I get the chance to tell her about short, pale, and handsome. I groan and lay my head on the counter. I am hopeless. I’m 22 and pining over a guy that punched me in the face a few days ago. It was… kind of hot though....

What’s wrong with me?

I grab a napkin and leave my number for Sasha along with a short note to text me so we can talk. I slide it over the counter and grab my coffee and the rest of my food, giving her a wave as I walk out. Maybe if I walk around enough my legs will fall off and I won’t have to deal with my problems. 

A guy can dream right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Alright, so I got chapter three done and it's a bit long, but there's a lot of dialogue going on and I couldn't find a good place to cut it off to make it shorter. I also just wanted to say that I drew a lot of inspiration for Levi's character in this from my own personal experiences. I went through a time, before I realized that I'm very gay and very into women, where I tried to convince myself that my thoughts didn't mean anything. So yeah, some of the way he acts and thinks is how I was.
> 
> I'm also working on a full Levi POV chapter to give you guys more insight on him and what he's thinking. Anyway, this is long enough, so enjoy!

So, here’s the thing about being an art major, there’s a good and a bad side. It’s cool because I get to create stuff as a way to express myself. I mostly prefer graphite portraits and painting landscapes for my serious stuff that I submit to art shows and what not. Ceramics is fine, but everything I make just looks like a blob, which is partially why I’m taking the class. Anyway, the shitty part, the one we all know, is that it really doesn’t guarantee an income for the average person. Sure, I’ve sold a couple small paintings in art shows for various classes, earning me some money here and there, but nothing noteworthy. It sucks and I really don’t want to resort to teaching art like a lot of people tend to do even though there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s just not what I’m passionate about, at least not right now. The current plan after I graduate is to work at an art gallery and hopefully work my way up to some really high end one while still being able to create my own pieces and hopefully have those in galleries as well. I’m rambling, but the whole reason I bring this up is because my dad called me and he’s droning on in my ear, again, about how I made such a shitty decision with my life. 

It’s Tuesday night and I’m leaning over the kitchen counter, waiting for my pasta to finish cooking, debating whether I should put myself on mute and just leaving the phone on the counter. 

_“Eren,”_ dad sighs, _“I don’t know why you insist on following this silly dream of yours. It’s not too late to change your major and work towards becoming a doctor, you know. I’d be able to help you and you could even do your fellowship at my hospital.”_

“Dad, that’s not what I want though and you know it. Why can’t you just be happy for me like mom?”

_“Because I’m not going to feed into your little fantasy world. You just need to find a nice girl who will help steer you in the right direction. Honestly son, how do expect a girl to want to marry you when you have nothing going for you?_ ”

He always does this. Talks about me “finding the right girl” and changing my major to something that isn’t an embarrassment to him. I groan and I know he hears me. 

“Look, you know I’m not going to change, okay? I don’t know why you try.”

I hope he understands the double meaning behind those words. 

_“You’re lucky I love your mother enough to send you money like she wants, or else I would’ve cut you off the moment you moved out. Get your shit together, Eren.” He hangs up._

Cool. Nice talk. 

“That your dad again?” Jean asks from the couch. 

“Yeah, same conversation as usual.” I walk to the stove and turn the heat off as I grab the pot to drain the noodles. “I just don’t understand why he keeps bringing it up when he knows it won’t change anything.”

Jean gives me an understanding look. “I know, dude. I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t help that he’s still convinced me liking guys is some kind of phase I’ll get over.” I sigh. 

I mix the sauce and noodles and dish out two servings. Walking into the living room I hand Jean his bowl and sit on the other end of the couch, knees pulled up against my chest. 

“Fuck him, honestly. You have enough people who care about you and when you’re finally on your own, just cut him off.” He says around a mouthful of pasta. “Besides, we all know you’re too ugly to get a boyfriend anyway.”

“Fuck off, horseface.” I grumble as I kick his thigh.

He laughs. “I know, I know. You know I say it with love, princess. Really though, you’ll find some hot, rich guy someday and you’ll be a famous artist and you can rub it in Grisha’s face. Until then, just keep doing your thing.” Jeans says waving his hand dismissively while shoving another bite of pasta into his face hole.

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” I say leaning over and holding my hand over my heart and fluttering my lashes. 

“Gross, don’t look at me like that.” He gives me a sour face, but laughs anyway. 

I debate telling Jean about Levi, but even I don’t know what’s going on with that and the last thing I need is for everyone to know about something that doesn’t even work out in the end. Although, I’m pretty determined to get Levi to go out with me. I finish up and drop my bowl in the sink. I’ll get to it eventually. Or not. Probably not. 

I tell Jean goodnight and head into my room, stripping off my clothes and pulling on a pair of pajama pants. I plug my phone in and set it on the nightstand and make sure my alarms are on before scooting under the blankets. My brain seems to do all of it’s best thinking right when I decide I want to go to sleep. You know, real philosophical shit like “is the flying spaghetti monster real” and “what’s up with narwhals”. 

Tonight, however, I can’t stop thinking about a certain angry man. What do I do? Do I just ask him out and hope he doesn’t kill me? Oh god, I’m too young and beautiful to die. Heh… young and beautiful. You know…? Like Lana Del Rey? No? Whatever. 

I roll over and look out at the window. I’m sure something will come to me in the morning. 

Spoiler alert: I did not have a great epiphany. 

Levi is sitting next to me wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a dark red flannel on top. I internally groan and hope my dick doesn’t decide to say hello anytime soon. His hair falls in his face a bit as he leans over looking at his phone. It looks so soft and I want so badly to touch it. 

“Do you stare often?”

Oh shit. 

“Oh, uh, sorry I didn’t mean to.” I cringe and rub my neck.

He hums an acknowledgment and doesn’t say anything else. I run my hands through my hair, causing a few loose strands to fall across my forehead. Jeez, he probably thinks I’m such a weirdo right now. I just have to suck it up and say something. It’ll be fine, right?

“So, uhh…” He turns his head as I speak and gives me a bored face. “Do you like coffee?”

I’m mentally slapping myself. 

“No.” 

Shit.

“Okay. Well, what do you like?”

“Why does it matter?” He pushes his right hand through his hair and shifts a little to face me more. I’m so nervous I’m positive I’m sweating through my shirt.

“Oh, umm, I was just wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something? Well, heh, I guess not coffee for you since you don’t like it, but I guess we could find something you like? You do drink things right?” 

I. Am. An. Idiot. 

“Yeah, I do. Just like every other person on this planet.” He rolls his eyes.

I would love nothing more than to be swallowed up by a black hole right now. 

“Listen brat, if you’re trying to make amends for what happened last week, you’re gonna have to try harder than that.” What I wouldn’t give to always hear that wonderful, deep voice of his. 

“Well how am I supposed to do that when I barely know anything about you?” I know I’m basically whining right now, but I really don’t have the energy to care. 

“Figure it out.” A small shrug as he turns away. 

Awesome. 

Well, I guess I’ll pay attention today since our professor is going over how to use each of the different tools for class and Levi seems like he’d rather play in traffic than talk to me. 

Class is over at 11 and I shove my notes in my bag trying to ensure I catch Levi before he slips out. I look up as I throw my bag over my shoulder to see him just walking through the doorway.

“Hey!” I run up behind him, trying to catch his attention. He glances over at me, but doesn’t say anything. “So, I know you said I have to try harder, so I’ve decided I’m just going to ask you out every day until you say yes.” 

He stops just outside the doors to the building. 

“And what if I’m not into guys? Let alone you?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh, uhh, well consider it a friend date then.” My hands are so sweaty.

“A friend date?” I can hear the disdain in his voice. 

“Yeah, you know, we can hang out and get to know each other. Be friends?” I’m trying not to sound as nervous as I am, but I’m sure he can tell that I am by the way he’s looking at me. I might be a cocky little shit usually, but something about this guy makes me want to melt into a puddle every time he looks at me. 

“Ughhh.” I hear him sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “You’re really not going to give up, are you?”

Tiny ray of hope, don’t let me down. 

“Nope!” I say, giving him my best smile. If I was a puppy, my tail would be wagging. 

“Fine. But,” He holds up a hand, staring into my eyes, “don’t make me regret this, okay?”

I’m practically vibrating with how excited I am. 

“I still don’t really like you, but for some goddamn reason you seem insistent on talking to me.” He lets his hands fall to his sides. “You’re almost as bad as Hanji.” I hear him grumble. 

“Okay, so wanna meet somewhere later today?”

“I guess…”

“Cool! I know a good place, it’s called Wicked. I think they have tea and other stuff there that you could have.” My face might break in half if I smile any bigger at this point.

“Fine, whatever. Meet me at four.” He says with a shake of his head. “And stop fucking smiling at me like that, it’s weird.” He makes a face as he walks away. 

I can’t even attempt to hide the smile on my face as I head to my next class. I’m nervous as fuck, don’t get me wrong. Like, the kind of nervous where you squeeze your butt cheeks and don’t realize you’re even doing it until you unclench. But I’m also giddy with joy that Levi even agreed to go with me. 

I can hardly sit through my next class. You’d think I was trying to start an earthquake or something the way my leg is shaking right now. I’m in my senior capstone class right now, which is basically our super important senior class that is required to graduate. It’s different for every major and even then it can be pretty different depending on the class you choose. My class is project based and almost our whole semester is spent working on one big piece that we’ll submit to the art gallery in the hopes of getting a spot. Grades aren’t based on us getting in, but it doesn’t hurt to get a spot either. All the rich people show up and usually drop a lot of money on pieces as a way to show support or some shit like that. It’s a pretty big deal. 

My problem, however, is that I can’t stop thinking about the fact that I have a date with Levi once this class is over. At least I think it’s a date? I’m calling it a date. It’s about a three hour class and ends around 2:30pm, which gives me just enough time to sketch some ideas at the coffee shop before Levi shows up. 

Oh, god. What if he doesn’t show? What if this is all a joke to him and he’s just going to laugh at me?

A sound akin to a dying animal comes out of my mouth before I can stop myself. 

“Mr. Jaeger, do you have something you’d like to share?” 

Everyone is staring at me now. 

“No, sorry, Hannes.” 

Hannes is cool. I’ve actually known him for a couple years now. He used to teach at my old college until he transferred here, but I took a couple classes with him and he likes me enough. 

“Next time you decide to make... well, whatever that sound was, again, just… don’t do it so loud, okay?”

I know he’s not mad, he just thinks I’m kind of an idiot sometimes. He’s telling the class that our final project can be whatever medium we want, we just have to submit our proposal some time next week so he can approve it. The class period really doesn’t need to be as long as it is, it’s just meant to give us time to work in class and get feedback from him, but I can think of a million things I’d rather do right now. Hmm, for instance, I could count every hair on my arm, contemplate what kraft singles are really made of (it can’t seriously be cheese, right?), I could even find shapes in the designs of the tiles on the floor. Really anything. I know he’s just showing past projects as examples for us to help get those creative juices flowing or whatever. 

Honestly, all I’m really thinking about is Levi’s mouth against mine and his tongue down my throat. I wonder what he tastes like? I’m sure if grumpy had a flavor, it would be Levi. I kind of find his grumpy attitude cute though? I’m sure he’d kill me if I told him that. Ahhh, daydreaming. 

Do you think he’ll punch me if I try to kiss him today?

Yeah… you’re right. 

After too many minutes fantasizing about grey-eyes, I realize Hannes has finally moved on. He says we’re welcome to leave an hour early if we want or we can stay in class to work on our brainstorming. My brain is always a storm and that’s kind of the problem. Well, it’s more like a hurricane. Just, chaos all the time. Anyway, I decide to leave because I’d rather turn my blood into coffee while I wrack my brain for ideas and at least it doesn’t smell weird at the coffee shop. Seriously. Why does it smell weird in here? 

The bell above the door chimes as I walk in and instead of Sasha’s shining face, I’m met with a very large blonde man at the counter. 

“Hi, welcome in.” He’s not as enthusiastic as Sasha, but who am I to judge?

“Hi there, can I just get a large vanilla iced coffee, please?”

“Sure thing dude, can I get your name?”

I tell him my name and watch as he writes on the cup. I pay and take my usual seat at the bar for now. I’ll just move to a table when Levi gets here I guess.

“So,” the blonde says as he hands me my drink, “you come here often?” He says with a playful tone.

I snort, not even trying to hide how awful that pickup line is. “Yeah, I’m actually new to town, but I’ve been here a couple times now. Sasha and I usually talk when I’m here.” I sip on my drink as he smiles at me. 

“Ahh, yeah good ol’ Sasha. She’s cool. I think she actually told me about you. Mentioned some cute boy with nice eyes that came in a couple times.”

He’s very clearly checking me out and I don’t know how I feel about it? Like I’m a little field mouse and he’s some kind of bird of prey waiting to swoop in. Oh well, a little harmless flirting won’t hurt I suppose. “Yep, that’s probably me.” I let out a small laugh. 

“Well then, if you’re ever looking to have some fun, let me know, I’ll be your guy.” He winks at me. Why does everyone wink at me?

“Yeah, I might. I do have quite a long list of suitors waiting to sweep me off my feet though.” I roll my eyes at him and know he hears the sarcasm. See, the thing is, this guy really isn’t my type. Not that I necessarily have a type, but his biceps looks bigger than my head and that freaks me out because, well, his whole body is just _large_. So here’s my train of thought: I like a dick up my ass just as much as the next gay guy, but this dude looks like he would break me in half and I really don’t feel sex deprived enough to find out. He’s cute in a “I’d make out with you” kind of way, but that’s about it. 

“My name is Reiner, by the way.” He offers his hand to me and I return the handshake. 

I reach into my bag to grab my sketch pad and pencils and start figuring out some ideas for my final project. Reiner and I talk a little more in between his customers and he’s really not shy about flirting with me. I play along because, well, I’m bored and it’s fun. No harm no foul right? I’m just trying to pass the time until Levi shows honestly. 

Flirting with large blonde: easy.

Flirting with short and hot: do I even know English? 

Reiner gets a bit of a rush and I lose myself in my sketches. That is, until I hear that voice. That one that makes me wonder if there’s such a thing as being sexually attracted to a voice. He glances at me as he orders and I stand to collect my things. 

“Uhhh, hey.” I give him a lopsided grin. 

He lifts his eyebrow. “Hi.”

Off to a great start I see. 

“Well, I guess I’ll find us a table then while you finish ordering.”

“Fine by me.”

I pick out a small booth to the right of the counter. Far enough away that Reiner can’t hear every stupid word I say, which I’m sure will come in handy to ease my inevitable embarrassment. 

Levi eventually slides in front of me with a cup of what smells like tea. 

“So, how was class?” I ask, desperate to break the silence. 

“Is that really what you wanna talk about?” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just kind of nervous I guess? I don’t really know what to say.” I run a hand through my hair, furthering the disheveled look I have going on. 

The fucker smirks at me again. It’s barely there, but I see it. 

“Okay, well, you never told me why you’re in ceramics.”

Another eye roll. “It’s really not that deep. I’m taking it to fulfil some bullshit art requirement in order for me to get my degree.”

“And what is your degree?”

“Business.”

“Okayyyyy. How old are you?”

“Are we really playing twenty questions?”

“Just answer the question.” I let out a sigh, hoping he’ll at least humor me.

“I’m 27.”

“Really?”

“Why the fuck would I lie about that?”

Someone slap me, please. 

“Sorry. So, why business? You seem a little older than usual for someone finishing up a degree.” He gives me a questioning look and I quickly add, “N-Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I just, well, I’m curious is all.”

“Maybe I’ll tell you another day.” His eyes look mischievous. What is he even thinking? He checks his watch and sighs a little. “Alright, brat. I don’t normally do this, but I have a feeling you’re gonna be a parasite like Hanji and not leave me alone, so I’m giving you my number. Don’t fucking text me 24/7 or call me okay? We can talk, I guess, just don’t be annoying. I have shit to do other than entertain you.”

I’m fucking beaming. This could not have gone any better. Well, it could have, but that’s wishful thinking really. 

He takes my phone and puts his number in and then texts himself so he has my number. 

“Alright, well, as fun as this was, I have to get going. I have work to do.”

“Okay!” I start to stand to hug him or something, I don’t know. He puts his hands up before I can move any further though. 

“Don’t. I don’t know what you’ve touched today and I probably don’t wanna know.”

“Oh, haha, okay. Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” He starts to walk away before turning back to me. “Remember, don’t make me regret this.”

“I won’t!” I wave excitedly to him as he walks away and I catch a bit of an eye roll. 

I know I look and sound like an idiot, but I can’t even be bothered to care right now. I glance towards the counter and notice Reiner looking over at me as if he’s trying to figure out something. Hmm, maybe I’ll ask him next time I see him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals. I guess I'll just start by saying that I'm shocked and flattered that anyone would even bother to read this and I hope you guys are liking it so far. I should also say that this chapter does have another little boxing scene (and I'm sorry if it's bad) but it's nothing too crazy. Oh! I'm also working on formatting things a little better so the changes in scenes or whatever are a little more apparent. Hopefully it doesn't make things worse lol
> 
> Well, as always, I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment!

**From: Levi**  
I have an idea how you can make it up to me.

 **To: Hot and Grumpy**  
Okayyyyyyyy? How?

 **From: Hot and Grumpy**  
I’ll tell you on Friday.

 **To: Hot and Grumpy**  
That’s not fair :(

 **From: Hot and Grumpy**  
Too bad, brat. 

I’m honestly just surprised Levi even bothered to text me. Now my brain is going a mile a minute trying to figure out what the hell he could even mean by that text. 

Jean has Marco over and we’re watching some stupid movie that I couldn’t be bothered to care about. It’s cool though because Marco already went to school here, so now they see each other all the time, but that also means I’m a third wheel all the time. Fucking cool, bro. 

I look over at them from the chair off to the side and they’re cuddling on the couch. I try to remind myself that I’m happy for them and I shouldn’t make a face because I’m sad and alone. They’re not even paying attention to me, which sucks, because I love attention. 

I groan louder than necessary and get up off the floor. 

“Hey, you don’t have to leave you know?” Marco is too nice for his own good and also too cute for Jean. He’s got all these cute little freckles on his face and this innocent look in his eyes but he also looks like he knows the secrets of the world.

“It’s cool, guys, really. I’m just gonna watch Netflix in my room and jerk off or something.” I say as I toss them the remote. 

“Seriously, Jaeger? Do you even have a filter?” Jean looks slightly horrified, as if I’ll ruin his boyfriend’s virgin ears or something. 

“Nope.” I reply, with a good emphasis on the ‘p’. “Here’s the thing,” I point at them, “I have to listen to you two going at it all the time, so you can deal with me telling you when I jerk off.”

“Oh my GOD!” Jean rubs his hand along his face, stretching out the skin. “Okay, whatever, go jerk it until your arm falls off.”

“Yes, sir.” I give him a little salute before I walk into my room and close the door. Not soon enough to miss the loud groan coming from Jean and what I assume are giggles from Marco. 

Truth be told, I really didn’t plan on actually doing anything, I just like to fuck with Jean especially when Marco is here. I guess I could just for the hell of it, but I’m honestly self conscious that they can somehow hear everything even when I try to be quiet. Anyway, enough about dicks. 

I land face first onto my bed, hoping that sleep will take me quickly. I can’t stop thinking about Levi. His face is literally carved by the Gods or something. I didn’t get the pleasure of seeing him shirtless during our fight last Friday, but I can only assume that I will go into cardiac arrest. I mean, come on, his jawline is so sharp it could probably draw blood if I tried to touch it, imagine his abs. 

I’m so fucked. 

✽✽✽

Thursday passed pretty uneventfully. I texted Levi a bit, but he said he was busy and had to go and I’m pretty sure I visibly pouted like a five year old. It’s Friday morning now and I think I slept for, maybe four hours? Who knows. I’m way too anxious to realize how truly exhausted I am and that’s probably a good thing. My brain to mouth filter is exponentially worse when I haven’t slept well. My mom used to yell at me all the time for it when I was little. Dad would laugh and tell my mom to just let me be. 

Oh, how the tables have turned. 

I throw on some dark wash jeans and an olive green long sleeve shirt with some black converse, check myself in the mirror, decide it’s acceptable, and head out the door with my bag. 

I’m early as fuck and apparently trying to create earthquakes with the vibrations of my leg is a new talent of mine. I check my phone and see that Sasha texted me. We’ve been texting back and forth since I gave her my number and she’s been up to date with everything going on. She’s wishing me good luck and told me to fill her in once class is over. 

I must have been really engrossed in typing out my response because I don’t even notice Levi sitting next to me before he clears his throat, thoroughly scaring the hell out of me.

“Holy shit!” My eyes are wide and I’m clutching my chest like my heart might decide to say fuck this and make a run for it. 

“Calm down, brat.” He looks at his nails in disinterest. 

“So, are you going to tell me what your idea was?”

Levi turns to look at me and I’m kind of afraid. He’s got this look in his eyes that says I’m not going to like what he has to say. 

“Since you insist.” He props his left ankle on his other knee and leans against the table. “Here’s how it’s gonna go. We have a rematch.” There’s a pause as he gauges my reaction. “If I win, you leave me alone. For good. If you win, well, I’ll continue to be your little friend if that’s what you want.”

I can only imagine the array of emotions that are crossing over my face.

“I-I, well, I mean… I guess that sounds good?”

“What? Scared, Eren?” He asks with a teasing glint in his eye.

I’m almost tempted to forget all of this if he’ll just say my name again. 

“No!” Oops, that was really loud and now everyone is looking at us. 

Oh, Levi also looks kind of pissed too. “Could you be any louder?” He whispers.

Maybe I should try to ease the tension. I lean a little closer, looking him in the eyes. “I mean, yeah, but I usually save that for behind closed doors.” I know I’m pushing it right now, but I put on my best cheeky grin and hope he doesn’t kill me. He doesn’t, but my heart still stops at what he says. 

“Oh, do you now?” Suddenly he’s very close to me and I can smell his cologne. Damn, he smells good. Wait, no, now he’s laughing. Fuck, what happened. 

“You’re too easy, brat.” He turns back to the front and I’m left dumbfounded. I probably look like a fish out of water with the way my mouth is hanging open, waiting for stray flies. He looks at me again. “Just meet me at the club tomorrow at 2pm.”

I would respond, but there’s really not much to say at this point. He’s sending so many mixed signals and I guess all I can do at this point is hope for the best tomorrow. 

✽✽✽

Saturday comes slower than I would like. I spent all day yesterday wallowing in self pity and Jean looked about 2 seconds away from beating my ass. We’re playing Call of Duty right now and it’s about 11am, but I can’t bring myself to put any effort into the game. 

“Jaeger, you suck ass right now.”

“I know, I know. I just… I still have a lot on my mind I guess.”

Jean glances at me. “You gonna finally tell me what this is actually about, or are you gonna sit there and be a little shit?”

I give up and toss the controller on the couch next to me, throwing my arms over my face. “Ugh, I don’t know. You’re gonna think I’m an idiot.”

“Well, see, I already think you’re an idiot, so you really have nothing to lose. I’m also your best friend, dude, you can tell me anything.” He drops his controller and pulls one leg up onto the couch and props his head on his arm.

Jean and I may fight a lot, but he really does understand me. He and I got really close after Armin left for university. Don’t get me wrong, no one can replace Armin, but it’s nice to have someone else. Mikasa stayed in our hometown, but she moved out as soon as she was 18 and I really can’t blame her. I’m getting off track though. 

I sigh, “Okay, so here’s the thing. There’s this guy and I think he might be the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life. I can’t even tell if he likes me as a person sometimes though, but I really want to see if this goes anywhere.” Jean nods along and I fill him in on all the details of the past week leading up to today. “So, you see my dilemma right? If I beat him, he’ll probably just hate me again, but if I lose, he’ll never talk to me again.”

“Eren, listen, despite how much of a piece of shit you can be, you’re a great guy. You’re pretty hot too, not gonna lie.” 

“I always knew you had the hots for me, Kirstein.” I wink at him.

“Eww, no.” His face scrunches up in disgust. “Whatever, my point is, I think you should do your best to win and see what happens. I doubt he’s douchey enough to go back on his word and if he is, well, then he’s not worth your time.” He shrugs as he gets up. “I have to head to work, but let me know how it goes, kay?”

“Mhmm, sure thing. Thanks.” My attempts at not sounding as desperate and sad as I am are fruitless and I can tell Jean knows I’m not convinced. Might as well take a nap and waste away my morning before I have to leave. 

✽✽✽

So, I have an issue here. We already know I never back down from a fight and why would I? I almost always win and walk away with little to no injuries. Maybe a bruise here and there, but nothing serious. I play by the rules too. I’m not one of those guys that resorts to street style fighting; it’s dirty and can seriously hurt someone. Not that I’m opposed in the right circumstances, but I’m not about to win a match like this because I fought dirty. Again, I’m a cocky shit, but I’m not that bad. I’ll be honest, I’m a big fan of underground fighting more than traditional boxing with refs and all that shit. It’s more fun and there’s more risk, which is great for an adrenaline junkie like me. Anyway, herein lies my problem. 

I’m currently on my back and Levi is shirtless, staring down at me. Now, this is normally the stuff of my wet dreams, but right now I’m pissed. You know how I talked about fighting dirty? Well, apparently Levi has a few tricks up his sleeve and knows how to use his size to his advantage. I should also add that he’s fucking ripped. Not in a weird way like that Reiner guy where he looks bulky though. Anyway, so I’m going for a right hook, okay, and I think I’ve got him because he’s still coming right at me. But at the last second he swings to the left a bit to dodge me, comes back down, and sends an elbow straight to my chest. Goodbye air in my lungs, hello ground. 

Now, elbows aren’t allowed, everyone knows this, but he used the fact that I’m bigger than him as a way to block the view of the ref (which is just Pixis, by the way). He faked a punch right before to make it look like that’s what sent me back. Sneaky little shit. He’s fast as fuck and I almost can’t even keep up. 

So, yeah, I’m on the ground and I know I could just lay here and be done, but I could also get up and keep the fight going. However, I know myself and I know I’m mad enough to start pulling some dirty moves like him and I can’t bring myself to do it. I want to, but I can’t. I won’t win like this even if he went there first. I guess this is it, huh? Is this what losing feels like?

I hear the bell signaling the end of the fight and pull myself off the floor. I have a pretty gnarly cut above my eyebrow and it looks like I got Levi pretty good too if the bruise forming on his jaw says anything. I would say it’s not a bad outcome, but me losing means Levi isn’t going to talk to me anymore and that fucking sucks. 

I climb out and grab my shit from one of the chairs. Pixis tries to talk to me, but I really don’t have the energy to listen to anyone talk right now. I know I’m being rude, but I ignore him and start heading for the door. One look back tells me Levi isn’t even the least bit upset about this situation. How could I have been so stupid to think that he would actually care enough to at least want to be my friend?

I’m fucking bummed as I head home. I stop by the store to grab some ice cream and beer to drown my sorrows in. Jean’s still not home by the time I’m back. It’s only 3:30pm by now and he usually isn’t off work until about six on days that he starts at noon. Whatever. At least I can be a sad piece of shit by myself. I turn my phone on silent, pull up some mind-numbing TV, and accept my fate. At least ice cream won’t reject me right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next chapter is going to be all Levi POV! I'm still editing it a bit, but I'm really liking it so far and I'm excited about it. I might do stuff in his POV like this from now on instead of switching back and forth like before. I don't know how often I'll even do chapter with his POV, but you never know. That's the plan at least, we'll see what happens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm just shocked and excited that people are reading this and seem to like it! So, thanks to anyone who is reading this, it means a lot :)
> 
> Okay, so this is the Levi POV chapter I've been working on. I hope it's okay. I have to say that I really like the way it turned out in the end. Like I've mentioned before, a lot of the stuff going on in this story are things that I've personally dealt with, whether they're my own feelings and reactions or those of another person. So yeah, I relate a lot this story is what I'm trying to say. Also, I hope Levi isn't too out of character or anything for some of you. I find that I don't always like having him so completely closed off. Idk, you guys will see. Maybe it's just me. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, I hope y'all enjoy this fun little Levi chapter.

It’s been a couple weeks since I finally won against that brat. I’m not gonna lie, I really thought I was gonna lose again, which is why I kind of played a little dirty. I can’t say I’m entirely proud of it, but I was already pissed about losing to the kid once, I wasn’t about to let it happen again. Hanji and Erwin gave me a fucking lecture about it as if I really care enough. It’s not like the guy meant anything to me. He hasn’t even fucking looked at me since that day. I will say, I do kind of miss messing with him because it’s just so easy to tease him, but I don’t need new friends. I’m only even in college so I can get a stupid degree to make my shitty uncle happy. 

Kenny isn’t necessarily the worst, but he’s also not a model parent/guardian by any means. The guy runs a pretty successful company, which is where Erwin and Hanji work too. He wants me to have a stupid fucking degree before he even thinks about letting me take over the company when he retires. I don’t see the point, it’s not like I don’t already know how to do most of the shit he does, but I guess some business partners expressed concerns about me being “uneducated”. Fucking assholes. 

Hanji takes classes with me because the weirdo loves learning or something stupid like that and the company offered to pay for it. They already have a fucking microbiology degree, I don’t see why they couldn’t just do something in their field, but they insist on following me around and torturing me. 

Anyway, I mostly work from home right now because of school and shit. I fucking hate it. I’d rather be at work all day than surrounded by a bunch of gross idiots. Although, I guess I really don’t mind Eren. 

Ugh, gross, what am I even thinking?

I down the rest of my beer and curse my high tolerance for alcohol. What I wouldn’t give to be drunk if I’m going to be forced to interact with Hanji and Erwin. They insisted on dragging me out to some dirty bar with them and I guess they’re my friends so I said yes. Hanji did also threaten to break into my apartment again and I can’t stand the thought of them being anywhere near my perfectly clean apartment, so, here I am. Speaking of Hanji, their loud, annoying voice brings me back to reality when I realize they’re trying to talk to me.

“Our little grumpy man has been extra grumpy recently, don’t you think Erwin?” Hanji nudges Erwin’s side and he laughs a little.

“Yeah, I have noticed you’re a little on edge recently.” He says in that that stupid, irritatingly calm voice of his. 

“Fuck off Eyebrows.” I glare at them. “You too, Four-eyes.”

They both just laugh at me. I guess they’re immune to my comments at this point, which fucking sucks. 

“Tch, I’m getting another beer. I hate you both.” 

Hanji just fucking cackles as I hop off the barstool at our table. Fuck being short. 

I find a spot at the end of the bar and make eye contact with the bartender who gives me a little nod of acknowledgement. I decide to dick around on my phone until he makes his way over here, figuring I might as well entertain myself while I wait. That is, until I hear a very familiar voice somewhere in the crowd. I look up to find the source and spot a certain green-eyed brat with his arm around the waist of some big blonde dude. 

Huh. Interesting. 

They look pretty close I guess and they’re standing around with some other people, so I assume it’s a friend or something. I’m about to look back to my phone when the blonde dude leans over and kisses him on the cheek. I’m pretty sure I even spot Eren blushing.

What the fuck?

Wait, not my problem. Why do I even care if that kid has a new boyfriend? It’s not like we’re even friends or something. I made that stupid proposition to the kid in the hopes that I could get him away from me in the first place.

Ugh, my chest feels weird now, kind of tight or something. Maybe it’s being in this stupid bar surrounded by all these people. 

I’m snapped out of my thoughts by the bartender leaning over and saying something to me. I assume he’s asking what I want, so I opt for a shot of whiskey and another beer. I know you shouldn’t mix alcohol or whatever that stupid saying is, but I’ve never had an issue with it. Maybe the burn from the whiskey will kill whatever weird fucking feeling I’m having right now.

One burn down my throat and a beer in my hand later and I’m sitting at the table with Hanji and Erwin again. 

“Hey Levi, did you see your little cutie is here?” Hanji wiggles their eyebrows at me suggestively. 

“Yes and I don’t care, you know that. He can do whatever and whoever he wants. We’re not together and I don’t want to be.”

Erwin gives me one of those looks like he doesn’t believe me. “Oh really? Because I saw you take a shot over there at the bar and you usually don’t do shots.”

“Listen, Eyebrows, I just wanted a shot, okay? I’m allowed to take shots, I’m not a fucking child.” 

He puts his hands up defensively. “I know, just making an observation.”

“Fuck your observation.”

“Ohhhh, someone’s getting a little hostile.” Hanji leans over to pinch my cheek and I slap her away. 

“No, I’m fucking not. I told you, I don’t care.”

They lean back, crossing their arms over their chest with a stupid look on their face. 

“So if I told you that big and blonde has him against a wall with his tongue down his throat, you wouldn’t care?” 

I have to stop myself from looking around because, well, I don’t care right? It’s not like I want to date the kid or I’m jealous or anything.

“No. Of course not.” I grit my teeth. Fuck. Why is this bothering me so much? And why won’t that weird feeling in my chest go away? I chug my beer and get up to get another one.

“Already getting another one I see?” Erwin lifts one of his big, stupid eyebrows at me. 

“Stop reading into everything I do you idiot. My choice to drink more has nothing to do with that brat.”

I get up and leave before either one can mouth off again. I may or may not have casually looked around the bar to see if I notice Eren anywhere. There’s no sign of him, so I assume he’s gone or just out of my line of sight. 

I move to the same spot of the bar I stood at before and wait my turn again. God, why the fuck are there so many people here? This bar really isn’t that great. There’s some shitty pop music playing right now and I would literally rather be taking a shit at home than be standing here right now. 

I rest my chin in my right hand and try to think of literally anything else. I’m fucking 27, I shouldn’t be worried about dumb 22 year olds and what they’re doing with their life. It’s really none of my business and I’m trying to keep it that way. 

“I didn’t think I’d see you in a bar like this.”

Lo and behold, I turn to the right and am almost touching noses with the object of my frustrations. I pull back just a little to make sure I’m seeing things correctly.

“Hm. I thought I told you we weren’t friends anymore?” I’m trying to hide how truly surprised I am by him being here and talking to me.

He leans back and laughs a little. “You did.” I see his shoulders shrug. “I’m also kind of drunk and don’t care.”

“Of course you are. So, why aren’t you with that blonde wall of muscle? You two seem pretty close.” 

“Oh, you’re watching me now, are you?” He leans against the bar and gives me a cheeky grin. 

I can’t help but notice what he’s wearing. He’s in some tight dark jeans and an even tighter black v-neck. His hair is pulled back as usual and somehow I’m just noticing the hoop in his nose. Cute. Jeez, and how did I never notice how nice his body is? Fuck. No. I am not having these thoughts right now. I don’t even like guys, I know that. He’s just objectively attractive and I’m allowed to notice that. 

“Tch, no, fucking Hanji recognized you and said something.” I roll my eyes in an effort to look indifferent. 

“Are you sure?” There’s something about his tone of voice that tells me he knows that’s not the whole story. “Because I could’ve sworn I saw you looking at me when you came up to the bar earlier.” And there it is. 

The audacity of this brat to assume he knows everything. So maybe I did see him earlier, what does it matter? 

Okay, hold up, when did he get so close to my face again? And when did his hand end up on my thigh?

“You know, Levi, I think you’re a little jealous that I’m here with another guy.” He’s practically whispering in my ear and, oh fuck, it’s sending shivers down my spine. Why am I reacting like this?

I feel his hand start moving up and he’s so close to my dick right now. I panic and shove him away and the fucking brat just laughs, so I glare at him. 

“Listen, kid, I don’t know what you think is going on between us, but you’re wrong.” I try to make sure my voice is my usual monotone, but I can’t help but notice a little quiver in my voice. 

“Mhm, sure you don’t.” Eren moves to stand up and straightens out his jeanst. “Well, I should head back to Reiner. I’m sure he’s missing me already and I don’t want to keep him waiting too long. He said something about wanting to leave together.” He fucking winks at me and just walks off. 

I’m left shocked at what just happened. I’m also kind of pissed that he was clearly trying to make me jealous, but I’m fucking Levi Ackerman and I don’t get jealous. Never have, never will. I’ve perfected hiding and suppressing my emotions, they just get in the way. I just can’t help but notice that weird feeling is back in my chest now that he’s gone. Also, my dick is kind of hard right now from his hand being so close, but I mean, that would happen with anyone being that close, it’s not just because it was Eren. It’s not like I’m sexually attracted to him or anything. But could I? No. There’s no way. Is there?

✽✽✽

I’m currently laying in bed at about 7am the Sunday after that weird fucking night at the bar. I usually sleep like shit, but last night was probably the worst it has been in a while. I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened with Eren and I’m trying to figure out why I’m even so affected by it in the first place.

So, here’s the thing. I’m a full supporter of people living their lives however they want and with whoever they want, as long as it’s not illegal, you know? I mean, jeez, I’m still not even sure what’s in Hanji’s pants, not that it matters I’m just fucking curious and they love teasing me with not knowing, but yeah, point is, I’m not against being gay or anything. There’s also Erwin who’s, well, actually I don’t even know what that fuckers preferences are. I’m honestly not even confident that he’s a real human sometimes because he’s just so _perfect_. I just, fuck, I don’t know, I never even considered the fact that I might be anything other than straight. 

Petra and I dated in the last year of high school and I guess I never really thought it was odd that we only ever kissed. I mean, I’ve had sex since then, Hanji just doesn’t know because it’s none of their fucking business and they’re too nosy for their own good.

I finally get out of bed and decide I should make some tea if I’m going to stew in my thoughts all day. I turn on the kettle and make sure to feed my cat and fill her water bowl. Yes, I have a cat. Her name is Whiskey because whiskey and cats are some of my favorite things. She’s an all black cat with blue eyes. Fucking perfect. Hanji and Erwin say she looks like me and that I’m just an egotistical asshole for getting a cat that looks like me. They can fuck off. I love cats; despite what everyone thinks, I’m not completely heartless. 

She comes running from another room when she hears her food bag and I give her a little scratch under her chin when she jumps on the counter. “What do you think Whiskey? Huh? Is dad just being irrational? I mean, he’s just some random kid that I crossed paths with, that’s it.” She tilts her head to look at me and meows softly. “I know, I know. I should talk to him, right? See what happens. Worst case scenario, we never see each other again after this semester and I can forget about him.” I wave my hand around only to rest it on the counter, slightly leaning on it as I look at her. 

Fuck. I’m talking to my cat. 

She just meows at me again and turns back to her food. Whatever, just ignore me after everything I do for you. Shitty cat.

I bring my tea to the couch and put on the news for some background noise. Whiskey jumps into my lap and curls up, purring softly. 

I sigh loudly, running my hand through my hair. What the fuck am I going to do? I don’t know what the hell these feelings are that I’m having, but they won’t fucking go away and honestly, the thought of never seeing the brat again leaves a weird feeling in my chest like last night.

I set my tea on the side table and lean my head back, staring at the ceiling. 

I guess it wouldn’t hurt to give the kid a chance and see if we could at least be friends. Again, it really can’t be that bad at the end of the day. Hanji and Erwin managed to weasel their way into my life so I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to add one more person to that mix. 

Sitting up, I open Instagram on my phone as a way to pass the time and hopefully distract myself. I’m allowed to Instagram okay, fuck. I’m 27, not 80. Besides, another part of the whole taking over the company thing involves me having some sort of social media presence apparently. I think it’s fucking stupid, but whatever makes Kenny and the higher ups happy and gets me the job, well, fuck, I’ll do it with a frown on my face. 

I guess it wouldn’t hurt to see if I could find the brat on here…

Thankfully the spelling of his name is different enough that it’s pretty easy to narrow down which one is him despite only knowing his first name. 

Jaeger, huh? Of-fucking-course that’s his last name.

I scroll through his pictures, which are mostly artsy photos of places he’s been and what I’m assuming is his hometown. There’s some with friends and a lot with some blonde kid and a girl with black hair. Maybe the kid has a thing for blonde guys? 

I spend more time that I’ll ever admit out loud looking at the few pictures he has of just himself. He really is rather attractive and those green eyes are so bright. They’re really not even just green, they almost look like a mixture of green and blue. His hair apparently used to be shorter as well, but I can’t say I dislike the long hair now. It looks nice on him.

You know… objectively. 

I groan and close out of the app, dropping my phone on the cushion next to me.

This can’t be happening to me. 

It’s fine though. It’s fine. I’ll just do what I do best and suppress my emotions. They just get in the way anyway. 

“Whiskey, tell me what to do.” I look down and scratch behind her ears.

She’s looking at me like I’m the one who doesn’t have opposable thumbs.

I’m a fucking idiot, I know. 

Besides, why would a ray of sunshine like Eren want anything to do with a grumpy guy like me? I’m sure he’s having a nice morning after with that blonde dude from last night anyway.

You know what? No. I’m not going to sit here and wallow in self pity. I’m just gonna walk into class and talk to him and see what happens. Maybe it’s not so bad feeling something. Besides, if he rejects me, well then, at least I’ll have my answer. What do I have to lose right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intentionally have Levi's thoughts kind of all over the place so if it seemed that way while reading it, it was intentional. Again, a lot of this is very relatable to me lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I just wanted to stop by and say that I have one more chapter after this that's completely finished and I'm going to try to get it posted before Sunday night. I'm getting ready to move to another state and then I'll be starting work again, which means I'll likely be updating less often. That being said, I'm going to try to get some sort of regular upload schedule set up once I'm settled and unpacked and all that jazz though, so have no fear if I'm MIA for a bit. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

I’m rudely awoken by the evil sun blinding me and making the room hot as balls. I really did not need this. I don’t have a hangover, which isn’t surprising considering I honestly only had two drinks last night and neither of them were particularly strong. Yeah okay, I may have lied to Levi about that as a cover for me approaching him. Anyway, I just hate waking up sweaty and hot because the sun decided that Eren would not be allowed to sleep in on this fine Sunday morning. I fling the blankets off me and pull myself out of bed. There’s sounds coming from the kitchen area so I pull on a pair of sweats and head out of the room.

“Hey, Eren. Sleep well?”

“Not bad, what about you, Reiner? Actually, why are you up so early? It’s like 8am.” I yawn and rub my hands along my face. Ew, stubble.

He laughs and takes a quick sip of the coffee he’s holding. “Dude, your couch is uncomfortable as hell. I think my drunken state is the only reason I even slept at all.”

“I told you, you could’ve slept in my bed with me.” I roll my eyes and work on fixing myself some coffee too. “It really wouldn’t have been a problem, the bed is definitely big enough for two people.”

Reiner takes a seat at the counter and sets his cups down. 

“I know, dude, and I appreciate it, really. I just know I get kind of cuddly when I’m drunk and I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.” He almost looks kind of shy and embarrassed. 

I stand in front of him and rest my forearms on the counter, holding my cup in both hands. 

“So, I guess chivalry really isn’t dead, huh?” I wink at him teasingly. 

The thing is, Reiner and I have actually gotten pretty close over the past few weeks and he’s a cool dude, albeit kind of flirty. He came over about a week ago to hang out and ended up confessing that he’s been pining over some guy named Bertolt for a few months now, but can’t seem to get the guys attention. I, being the over-sharer that I am, told him all about Levi. He laughed and said he kind of thought so after he thought I looked flustered talking with Levi at the coffee shop. Asshole. He’s not wrong, but he’s still an asshole.

This leads to last night. Sasha and Connie wanted to go out with Reiner and I so we could all bond or whatever, so I brought Jean and Marco, figuring I could add to our little group. The other thing about Reiner is that he’s apparently very affectionate with all his friends when he drinks, which is why he kissed my cheek. That’s also kind of why we made out honestly. He asked if I wanted to and I’m not about to pass up a good, harmless makeout. I know it’s kind of shitty since I, admittedly, did know Levi was there, but in my defense, I hadn’t heard from him in weeks and resigned myself to never speaking to him again. In the end, it was actually Reiner who suggested I go talk to him when he saw him at the bar again. 

“Shut up, Eren,” He laughs. “So, did anything happen with short stuff last night when you went to talk to him?

“No.” I hang my head. “I may have gone too far with what I said and did and now I’m worried that I scared him off.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, dude. In any case, maybe a little jealousy wouldn’t hurt? Get him to see what he’s missing out on?” 

I motion for him to follow me to the couch and we sit on opposite ends. I pull my right leg up onto the couch and rest my cup on my knee.

“I hope you’re right. I can’t stop thinking about him.” I say longingly. 

I’m so fucking hopelessly head over heels for him and I can’t even pretend that I’m not anymore. I mean for crying out loud, just having my hand on his leg gave me such a boner. That’s why I had to leave so quickly, I was worried he would see it and think I’m a weirdo. It’s probably a good thing Reiner ended up sleeping on the couch because I definitely jerked off when we got home. I definitely did not think about a certain black-haired man or his abs or his grey eyes or the way I could smell his cologne on him when I was close to him. Nope. Definitely didn’t do that.

True Life: My name is Eren Jaeger and I can’t help but touch my dick after 60 seconds of physical contact with an attractive man. 

Jean and Marco must have come into the living room while I was lost in my thoughts because now Jean is sitting in the chair next to me and I’m assuming the sounds in the kitchen are Marco. If not, I might need to call Ghostbusters. 

“What are you complaining about now, princess?” Jean has his legs hanging over one side of the chair with his head hanging off the other.

Reiner snorts. “Princess?”

“Ughh, okay, not the topic of discussion right now.” I grumble, throwing a pillow at Jean. I guess I should fill him in on some of the parts he missed last night. Marco comes in and sits on the floor in front of Jean, handing him a cup as I tell them what happened. 

“Eren, when have you ever not been a cocky little shit? Just talk with the dude tomorrow and see what happens. Use some of that, uhh, charm or whatever you claim to have.” Jean says leaning forward enough to sip his coffee, giving himself a double-chin in the process. 

“Fine! Fine!” I throw my hands up in exasperation. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow morning. But if he punches me in the face or kills me, it’s on you guys.”

They all laugh at me as I pout like the child I truly am.

✽✽✽

I think I’ve managed to sweat out any and all confidence I might have had before sitting down in class this morning. We’re actually supposed to start making stuff today so we’re stationed at pottery wheels instead of our usual work stations. Fuck, my hands are shaking, I don’t know how I’ll make anything like this.

We were already told last week to just get started as soon as we got to class because she already gave us a demonstration last week. So now here I am, sitting at my wheel trying to distract myself from the chaos that is my brain right now. 

I’m startled from my pondering by a deep voice.

“That looks like a dick.”

“O-oh, hi, Levi.” How long has he been sitting there? It looks like he’s already setting up everything at his station. 

“Hey.” He responds and I can see the semblance of a smile at the corner of his mouth and for once it doesn’t look like he’s trying to murder me with his thoughts. 

“I, uh, didn’t notice you sit down, sorry.” 

“It’s cool. You looked pretty lost in your thoughts there.” He shrugs and turns back to his work. 

“Umm, yeah I guess I was.” I’m trying to focus on my work, but now I have even more thoughts swirling around in my head. He’s talking to me? I mean, I know we talked the other night, but that was because of me. I just assumed he would go back to ignoring me every time we have class.

We work in silence for a little while before Levi turns to me again. 

“Hey, I just wanted to apologize for the whole situation a couple weeks ago. It was kind of fucked up for me to do that to you.”

Oh, he looks so nervous right now. What the fuck is happening? Is this a dream or something?  
Maybe I should use this to my advantage.

“Oh?” I look at him playfully. “I never thought I’d see the day when Levi the hard ass apologizes for something.” 

“Don’t push it, Jaeger.” He narrows his eyes at me, but I know he’s not actually upset or anything. 

Oh jeez, I’m staring at his hands now as he works. They look so strong and, oh god, I can only imagine the things he could - wait. I’ve never told him my last name. 

I stop my work and look at him. “How do you know my last name? I don’t think I ever told you?” 

His face is back to its usual blank look and I wish he was more expressive so I could maybe know what he’s thinking right now. All he’s doing is just looking at me with that same unreadable expression. 

“Tch, whatever you’re thinking, stop. You probably told me and you just don’t remember.” He waves me off.

“Uh huh, if you say so…” I give him one last look before getting back to my work. 

We work in silence for the rest of the class period and I’m left with so many more questions than answers. I may have a shit ass memory sometimes, but I would definitely remember telling him my last name. I try not to tell most people because then they ask about my dickwad dad. He’s unfortunately pretty well known and it’s not really a common last name either, so it’s pretty easy to connect the dots and then I have to sit through people asking all sorts of questions about him.  
So, how did he know it? 

I’m cleaning off my station and realize we’re somehow the only two left in the room. I could cut the tension with a knife, holy shit. 

I hear a soft voice. “Hey, Eren.” Levi is standing next to me and he looks, nervous?

“What’s up?”

He rubs his hand through the short hairs on the back of his head. “Okay, I’m just gonna say it. I don’t normally do this and I really don’t know why I’m doing this, but do you maybe, sort of, possibly want to get lunch or something?”

Oh. Oh my GOD. My palms are so sweaty right now. I’m sure if I tried to open a door right now, my hand would just slide around. Did I put deodorant on today? I’m sure I did. I always do. Oh no, what if I forgot though? I could be sweating through my shirt right now. 

“Listen, if you don’t want to it’s fine. I know you and that guy from the other night probably have something going on, but you know, well, it doesn’t have to be like that-”

“Yes.”

“ I get it okay - wait, what?”

“Yes. Levi, I’m saying yes.” I can’t help but laugh a little at the ridiculous situation happening right now. 

“Oh.” He straightens up and shifts the bag on his shoulder. “Um, cool. So, should we just meet somewhere at four again?” 

I never thought I would see the day when Levi looks so unsure of himself. It’s honestly kind of endearing in a weird way. 

I give him a soft smile and agree. “Yeah I think there’s a little casual bistro style place on the same block as the coffee shop we went to. How does that sound?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll, uhh, see you then.” 

He’s walking quickly out the door before I can say anything else. I don’t even care at this point because I’m on cloud fucking nine right now. 

Levi just asked me out to lunch. Oh my god. I think this might be the best day of my life. 

Oh. Oh god. I have a date with Levi. What if I fuck this up? 

No. No. I’m Eren-fucking-Jaeger and I’m a confident motherfucker who isn’t going to worry about this. 

I finish packing up and head across campus to my next class. Nothing can bring down my mood.

✽✽✽

Okay, so you know how I said nothing could bring down my mood? Well, the universe is apparently shitting all over my parade right now.

So, I’m in my next class with Hannes. I emailed him my idea last week, but he’s been super busy I guess and hasn’t been able to read through our emails until this past weekend. I’m super fucking pumped because I think my idea is pretty really cool. I decided on doing some realistic graphite portraits of some of my friends on one big canvas. Thought it might be kind of fun and my friends thought it was a cool idea.

Well, fuck what I think right?

“Eren, I get what you’re trying to do with this, but I know you can do better.” Hannes looks at me apologetically. “I really want you to go out of your comfort zone with this and be a little ambitious.” He pulls up a chair next to me in the back.

“Hannes, I get what you’re trying to say, but I really like my idea and I think it’ll be good.” I know better than to whine and complain to Hannes, but I’m going to stand my ground about this. I’m nothing if not stubborn.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that your idea would turn out beautifully.” I can tell he’s sincere. “It’s just, well, this year the gallery is offering a one year contract that guarantees a spot for one of the students that submits this semester. Whoever gets this contract will be allowed to display their work in the gallery with the possibility to renew if the gallery sees fit.”

Holy shit. Holy shit.

“H-Hannes, are you serious? This is unheard of!” I can practically feel my eyes about to pop out.

“Shhh, no one else knows about this at the moment.” He checks to make sure the others aren’t paying attention. “I’m not sure when I’m going to tell everyone else and I know I’m technically giving you an unfair advantage, but, well, I want you to really have a shot at this. You deserve it and I guess I have a bit of a soft spot for you even though you are a little shit.” 

Why can’t Hannes be my dad? I mean, I could have my work hanging in The Louvre and my dad will still be wildly unimpressed. 

“Hannes, you don’t know how much this means to me. I won’t let you down.” I can feel my eyes burning with the onset of tears.

“I know, Eren.” He places a hand on my shoulder. “So, I hope you see why I’m suggesting this.” He gives me a warm smile as he gets up to check on the other students.

“I appreciate it, thank you.” I can’t even be mad anymore. Yeah, it’s shitty that I need to think of a new idea, but now I know what’s at stake and I have a better chance at winning that spot at the gallery. I guess the universe doesn’t actually doesn’t hate me. 

I spend the rest of my time trying to find inspiration and come up with nothing. Fuck. I drop my head onto the table and curse my brain for not working. You know that meme of the monkey in Homer’s head? Yeah, that’s me right now. 

I pack up my stuff and figure I’ll walk to mine and Levi’s meeting place. Hmmm, maybe I should call Armin. 

After the third ring he finally picks up.

_“Hey, Eren! Haven’t heard from you in a while, how’s it going?”_

“Ugh, I’m an awful friend I know. Find me in the dumpster where I belong.”

He laughs. _“No, you’re not. It’s fine, really.”_

“You just have to say that because you're my best friend. I’m fantastic though actually! You’ll never believe how my morning has gone.”

I check the time and see that I have more than enough time to make it to lunch with Levi, so I find a nice shady bench to sit on and fill in Armin on everything that has happened the past few weeks.

 _“Wow, dude, that’s fantastic! I’m so happy for you!”_ There’s a pause though and I hear hesitation. _“I’m… uhhh… guessing you haven’t told Mikasa about Levi huh?”_

“Armin, I might be dumb sometimes, but I don’t have a death wish. I’ll tell her when I know more, okay?”

_“I guess. You know she’s just going to be mad that you waited, right?”_

“Yeah, yeah I know” I sigh. 

Mikasa has always been pretty overprotective for some reason. I don’t really understand it, but it’s usually not an issue. It’s only bad when it comes to my dating life or, for that matter, even people that I just hook up with occasionally. It’s a tad strange sometimes. The point is, she’s always wary when I tell her I’m interested in someone new and I already know her and Levi are going to clash if they ever meet. 

_“Okay, Eren. Well, what about me? Am I ever going to meet this mystery guy? I do have fall break coming up, so I could always make the trip down. It’s about four hours, but it’s not too bad.”_

“Oh my god, Armin, yes please. I’m dying here without your love and attention. I honestly think I might wither away to nothing any day now.” Call me melodramatic. 

If I know Armin, he’s probably rolling his eyes right now.

_“Well, I’ll take that as a yes then. I have to go right now, but we can text and figure out the details, okay?”_

“Yeah, of course, sounds great! Bye, Arm’.”

He says his goodbye and hangs up. Wow, this day is actually getting better and I’m really starting to think luck is finally on my side again. I’m even more excited about this date now, holy shit. 

I grab my bag off the bench next to me and start heading away from campus. Watch out world, Eren is unstoppable today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't read weird or anything, I went back a couple of times to mess with it and this is the best outcome lol The next chapter is all about the boys date though, so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! So, I will say this chapter is full of feels, but I really like the way it turned out. It's a bit of a shorter chapter, but I wanted everything that happens here to be on it's own, I didn't want to just slap it on the end of the previous chapter. Sorry if you hate that? Also, I did just finished editing it one last time, so hopefully everything is good to go. After this update, I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to update again (hopefully soon!), but I'll know more once I'm all settled. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy!

It’s about fifteen minutes until four and I’m staring at a sign that reads Maria’s and wondering how the hell my life came to this. I’m about to be on a date with Levi. Levi. Arguably the most breathtaking man I’ve ever laid eyes on. The way his jet black hair falls softly in his face, framing those pools of mercury. His hands look so strong, yet so soft and I wonder what it would be like to hold them. Hmm, what would they look like around my...

I snap myself out of my daydream before I get too far. I finally walk inside, figuring it won’t hurt to get a seat early. I find a booth against a window and prop my bag on the seat to my right as the server approaches me.

“Hi, my name is Hitch, can I get you anything to drink?” She asks as she hands me a menu.

“Oh, just water please. And another menu if you don’t mind?”

“Of course.” She smiles at me and places a menu on the opposite side of the table. “Waiting for a friend?...Girlfriend?” I notice she’s looking at me, hopeful that I’ll say it’s just a friend.

“Neither.”

She cocks an eyebrow at me.

“I’m, uhh, on a date actually. I’m just here a little early is all.”

If the definition of dejection had a picture next to it, it would likely be this girl's face. 

“Gotcha. Well, I’ll be back in a bit then.” She gives me a forced smile before leaving to check on other tables. 

I feel a little bad, but it passes. I spend the next ten minutes or so browsing social media, arguably a bit bored.

I’m saved by a body moving into the booth across from me though. Looking up, I see Levi and, oh man, I think my heart has stopped. He must have changed before coming here because he definitely wasn’t wearing this earlier. 

Okay, let me paint a picture for you. Levi is sitting there in a maroon shirt with a slight v-neck, giving a small peak of his collarbones. The sleeves are long and tight enough to accentuate his arms. There’s an all black watch on his left wrist. He’s wearing these sinfully tight black jeans, and, yes, I leaned over to take a look. The point that I’m trying to make is he looks absolutely heavenly. 

“Did you just check me out, brat?” Levi raises his eyebrow at me.

“Maybe? Is that a problem?” My elbow is resting on the table and I have my cheek in my hand and the biggest grin on my face ever. 

Levi shakes his while rolling his eyes and leans back against the booth, picking up the menu to read over it. His eyes glance at me over the top of it and I swear there’s something flirtatious there. 

“Did you already decide on what you want to eat?” His voice comes from behind the menu. 

“Oh, I definitely did. I’m sure it’ll be delicious too.” I hope he understands what I’m implying or I’m about to feel like the biggest idiot ever. 

“Oh? Hm.” He sets the menu down and I notice a small smile trying to form on his lips and I can tell he’s fighting it.

“Is-Is that a smile I see?” I ask him teasingly, leaning over to try to poke at the side of his mouth. 

“Tch, don’t be ridiculous, Eren.” He gently pushes my hand away, but I can still see him trying to hide his smile.

The rest of our late lunch goes well and by the time we’re done, it’s almost two hours later and evident that neither of us wants to leave the other just yet. We decide to walk a couple blocks down the road to a small park in the hopes of finding a nice place to sit and talk. It’s already starting to get dark earlier now, so the sky is slowly turning from blue to orange, dark clouds scattered on the horizon with the promise of rain. 

I feel like this is the perfect setup for some cheesy romance movie and I can’t even be bothered to care. Everything about this is absolutely perfect. I feel on top of the world and lighter than air. On our way to the park, we stopped at the cafe and got some to go drinks. A person I haven’t met yet was working so thankfully I wasn’t forced to answer questions about what’s going on. Levi, of course, got tea and I got coffee.

We walk side by side, close enough to almost touch but far enough to feel the tension between us. I want to reach out and grab his hand but any and all confidence I might possess has suddenly seeped out of my body. Fuck. What is he doing to me? It’s like my whole body is lighting up with electricity and I can’t stop my hands from shaking ever so slightly. I’m glad I have the cup in my for something to fidget with, but after my last sip I realize it’s empty now, so I find a trash can to toss it into where Levi also throws his cup away. 

There’s a nice, comfortable silence between us and I’m thankful for it to some degree. I can try to hype myself up to reach out for his hand, but I’m also left to think about all of the other things that could possibly happen on the rest of this date. 

“Hey brat, if you think any harder steam is going to come off your head.” He looks up at me, not breaking his stride. 

“Sorry.” I nervously rub the back of my neck and hope that he doesn’t think I’m lame or something. 

We find a nice bench to sit at and I want nothing more than to sit flush against him and put my arm around him, but suddenly I'm a huge pussy who can’t do anything more than nervously fidget with the hem of my shirt. 

“Eren.” I look up to see grey eyes looking softly at me. Now that I’m close enough, they’ve got a nice blue color to them as well, right around the iris. 

“Hm?”

“Well, I just wanted to say I’ve had a really nice time. You’re not so bad, I guess. You know, for a shitty brat.”

I can tell he’s trying to play it off like it’s no big deal and it’s kind of sweet. Very Levi.

“Hey, you were the one that asked me out. I’m just happy that you don’t seem to hate me anymore, which means I likely don’t have to deal with you kicking my ass again.” That seems to ease some of whatever nervousness or tension he was feeling and I’m grateful for it. 

“I just, I don’t know. I don’t usually let people into my life. It’s hard and I honestly tend to find it rather pointless. Most people think I’m some piece of shit asshole who never talks and just silently judges everyone.”

“Well, yeah of course that’s not true, you talk sometimes.” 

Levi punches me in the arm and I can’t help but laugh. 

“Hey! Easy now, don’t bruise the masterpiece.” I run my hands down my sides, attempting and failing to look seductive. 

“You’re an idiot, Jaeger.” Levi leans back against the bench and lets his left hand fall to his side. I figure this is my chance. If I don’t do it now, I’ll never do it. So, I reach over and intertwine my fingers with his. His hand is cold and soft and it fits perfectly in mine.

Levi stiffens at little at first, but eventually relaxes and looks over at me. 

“Levi, people might think you’re all of those things and they may even be true at times, but that doesn’t mean you’re not also so many other great things.” My green eyes meet his grey ones and I can tell despite his rather neutral expression, there’s so many thoughts racing through his head right now. 

His body shifts a little to face me more and he rests our hands on his thigh. 

“The thing is, I know they’re not wrong when people say those things. They just don’t ever bother to get to know me or even try to understand why I might be that way. Only Hanji and Erwin have ever really bothered. They get me. They see past my shitty comments. And I’m starting to think you might be the same.”

“I do. I wanna know so much more about you and I know there’s so much more to you than you let on.”

“Hm, you seem pretty confident in that statement.” His eyebrow shoots up. 

I just laugh because I can tell he’s done with the deep conversation and I don’t mind. I plan to have so many more days like this with him and I don’t need to find out everything about him today. 

He’s looking up at the trees as some of the leaves fall to the ground from the rustling of the breeze.

“It’s almost fall.” He says simply.

For the love of all that is good and pure and right in this world, I wish I could photograph the way he looks right now. The sun is almost completely behind the ridges of the mountain, casting an orange glow on everything around us, including his face. There’s a softness in his expression that normally isn’t there. The almost permanent scowl on his face has taken a backseat to the look of serenity there now. His bangs fall back gently due to him looking up and his jawline looks so strong yet so soft. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, seeming to relish in the cool, fresh air and the smell of impending rain. He’s still holding my hand and I know I could live in this moment forever. What I wouldn’t give to know what he’s thinking right now. 

He looks back towards me and I’m overwhelmed by the need to feel his lips against mine. Like I’ll die a slow and painful death if I never get the opportunity. 

I reach my free hand up and gently cup the side of his face. He looks nervous and I know I do too, but I also know that I need to do this because I need to know that he feels the same, even if it’s just a little. 

So, I pull his face towards mine and close my eyes, crossing my fingers that I don’t smash my nose against his or miss. That would be embarrassing. 

The moment our lips meet is soft and gentle. Like a whisper of unspoken words, too soft to actually be formed. I move my lips slowly, savoring the moment and not wanting to seem too eager. There’s no rush in this moment, only us. He reciprocates the kiss and it’s all I could ever ask for. His lips taste like tea and mint and I decide that it’s my favorite thing. In a moment of boldness, I sweep my tongue lightly across his lips. A silent question that is met with an answer in the form of his parted mouth. 

Oh god, I’m gonna get a boner from making out. And when did I become such a sap? I feel like a character straight out of The Notebook or some shit, but honestly I don’t even care. All I care about is this. The feeling that all of my nerves are firing, lighting up my senses in a way I never could have imagined. As if the sole purpose of those firing nerves is making me hyper aware of every point of contact with Levi. 

His warm thigh beneath my hand, rough jeans lightly rubbing my skin. 

His fingers, gently gripping my hand as if grounding himself. 

His lips, melting into mine like chocolate on a warm surface. 

There’s nothing inherently sexual about the kiss though. It’s soft and sweet and it’s everything I want at this moment. I don’t know how much time passes before I feel him pull away. Our eyes meet and I’m hit with such an overwhelming feeling for this man in front of me. My heart is doing backflips in my chest, but it is accompanied by a warmth radiating throughout my body. It soothes my nerves, wrapping me in my own personal sunshine. I feel my cheeks flush and I can’t bring myself to care if he notices. 

I think I’m in love. 

Wondering if he may feel the same, I search his eyes for answers, knowing I won’t find any. This is uncharted territory for me and I have a feeling he would say the same. 

I feel his hand tense around mine and he starts to look nervous. 

No.

No. 

This isn’t what’s supposed to be happening right now. 

“Hey.” I say softly and reach for his face again, but instead he pulls back slightly. “Levi, what’s wrong? Was that too fast? I’m sorry. I just, well, I thought it would be okay.” There’s a panic rising in my voice as I try to understand what went wrong so fast. 

“No. It’s not that.” I can feel his hand pulling away from mine. “I’m sorry, Eren. I just, I have to go.”

He’s getting up. 

Leaving. 

I stand and try to reach out for him, but somehow I know the contact won’t be welcomed right now, so I pull my hand back. 

He looks back one more time and I’ve never seen so many emotions on his face before. He looks like he’s about to say something and then seems to decide against it. 

I can’t tell if I want to cry or scream right now. Probably both. 

This can’t be happening. Everything was going so well…

My knees give out from under me and I’m faintly aware of wetness on my cheeks. 

I sit back on my bent legs and swipe the back of my hand against my face as I feel another spot of cold water hit my face. Looking up, I feel a few more drops wet my face as my eyes begin to feel wet as well. 

Of course it’s raining. 

How cliche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I'm sorry? And that I promise it gets better?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! So, I know this chapter is super short, but life has been crazy with moving and getting everything settled. I just still wanted to get something out there in the meantime. I'm hoping the next chapter will be a lot better, but I'm also starting another fic so we'll see what actually happens with that! 
> 
> To anyone out there who is reading this or still reading, I thank you dearly. It means so much! Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy! :)

The rest of the week passed in a blur and I genuinely couldn’t tell you what happened. Jean is concerned, of course, and keeps threatening to hunt Levi down and kill him. I’m fucking tempted to let him, but the Levi shaped whole in my heart hurts too much and at the end of the day, I still love him. 

To be quite honest, I don’t know if a time will ever come when I don’t. 

I know I’m being a melodramatic little shit head right now, but I can’t help it. It also doesn’t help that Marco spends a lot of time here with Jean and I’m stuck reminded of what could have been. 

I groan loudly, earning a pointed look from Jean who is sitting with his back against the armrest opposite of me. Our legs are a tangled mess and I don’t think I’ve ever been more thankful for Jean. 

He’s a stupid horseface, but he knows how to comfort me when I need it and that usually comes in the form of some kind of physical touch. Just being close with someone else.

I know, okay, I’m actually a big fucking sappy baby underneath my usual shit head attitude. 

Jean sighs and mutes the TV, earning the best death glare I can muster. 

“Call him.” 

“No.” 

“Eren…” 

“Jean, if he wanted to talk to me, he would. He won’t even sit near me in class.” 

I let myself go limp as the upper part of my body slides off the side of the couch, the side of my face smooshed into the rug. Our tangled legs are the only thing keeping my lower half on the couch.

“Jaeger, you’re being ridiculous.” 

“No, ‘m not.” Comes my muffled voice from the floor. 

Suddenly I can feel Jean grabbing at my thighs and trying to push his hands into my pockets. 

“Jean, if you wanted to touch my dick, now is not the time to be forward about it.” 

“Gross.” He mumbles, still groping me. I really can’t bring myself to stop the guy as my arms dangle uselessly. 

“What’re you doing any—”

“Ah-ha!”

One of my eyes peels open to find Jean scrolling through my phone. 

“If you’re trying to find my nudes for some reason, you’re gonna be disappointed.” 

He looks at me, expressionless. 

“I already know about your small dick.” 

Ouch. 

“I’d slap your stupid horseface, but I can’t move.”

He looks down at me. “Can’t or won’t?” 

“Same difference, dude.”

“Well, for your information, I’m texting Levi.”

My eyes spring open and my body starts to jolt up before I slam my head into the coffee table. 

“Fuck!” I pull my legs down and managed to sit with my head laying on the seat cushions. 

“I’d be worried if you had more brain cells.” 

“Ha ha, very funny.” As much as Jean can be an asshole, I appreciate the fact that he doesn’t coddle me when I’m down. It helps me feel more normal despite my raging emotions. “Really though, what are you doing?”

“I told you, I’m texting Levi.”

My body lunges forward, trying to grab my phone from him, but the stupid fucker is too fast and runs behind the couch before I can reach him. 

“Jean, seriously don’t. You’re gonna make him hate me even more and I’ll just be more sad when he doesn’t respond.”

“Well, it's a good thing you’re always wrong because he already replied.”

“What?!” I try to push my body off the floor, but somehow manage to slip on the rug beneath me. Jean just shakes his head in disappointment. Knowing better than to keep trying, I lay down on the floor, back touching the cold hardwood. 

“Yeah, dude. I texted him asking if you guys could meet and talk and he said sure.”   
Suddenly I’m hit in the stomach by my phone and I let out a small groan. 

“Does he always seem so, well, uninterested?” Jeans asks as he jumps over the back of the couch, plopping back down in his spot.

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know, his texts just seem very, uhh, bored I guess?”

“Oh. Uhhh, yeah I suppose.”

“Weird.” Jean reaches for the remote and unmutes the TV. “Well, princess, you better get yourself dolled up because you told him you’d meet him in an hour at that coffee shop.”

Fuck.

✽✽✽

The thing about liking someone is that there’s always the opportunity to get your heart ripped out and stomped on. I didn’t think a short, grumpy man would be the one to obliterate my heart this time, but well, I never claimed to be psychic. I also never claimed to be good with words, which is why Levi and I have been sitting here for about five minutes just avoiding eye contact and not saying anything. Well, until now at least. He looks at me and my heart stops. Stupid heart, why does it have to betray me like this.

“Eren, if you’re not going to talk, I’m just gonna leave.”

“I guess I just don’t really know where to start.”

Levi sighs and drops his head a little. “Fine, I guess I’ll start.” He shifts a little in his seat, both hands wrapped tightly around his mug. “I guess I just don’t know what I’m doing right now, or what I’m feeling. This is all very, uhh, new to me I guess.”

“What do you mean? Like dating?”

I received a very pointed glare from him.

“No, you brat. I’ve dated before, I just meant—” The last part is hard to hear because he’s mumbling whatever it is. 

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

“Levi, come on, tell me, please.” I give him my best puppy dog eyes and hope for the best. 

“Stop looking at me like that, shitty brat.” He grumbles and sighs. “Fine. Fine. You wanna know so bad?”

I nod my head excitedly. 

“Okay, fuck, fine. I said I’ve never kissed a boy before.” He says, almost too quiet and too quick for me to hear. 

I try to not let my shock show on my face, but clearly I’m fucking bad at that because he gives me a very displeased look.

“I didn’t tell you so you could stare at me like that. At least say something, fuck.”

“S-Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Oh. Well, yeah. There you have it.”

“Wait, but you’ve been flirting with me? Or did I misinterpret that because if so I feel like an idiot.”

“You’re always an idiot, Jaeger.”

“Hey!”

Levi scoffs and rolls his eyes at me. “Listen, flirting is one thing, and I’m not even very good at it so I’m surprised you even picked up on my horrible attempts. It also just kind of happened. I think my brain knew how it felt about you before I was actually consciously aware of it or something.”

“Okay…?”

He sighs again and drops his hands into his lap. 

“I just, I got kind of scared the other night. I’m still trying to figure out what all of this means and how I feel about it.” I see his eyes glance up at me and he almost looks sad. 

I reach my hand across the table, palm facing up, hoping he’ll get the hint and take my hand. Thankfully he does and he slowly places his colder hand in mine. I can feel my heart flutter at the contact. 

“Levi, listen to me. I know what this is like, trust me. I just want you to know that there’s never a rush and if you’re not ready, then you’re not ready. I can respect that. As much as I like you, I would never forgive myself if I made you uncomfortable in any way.”

Levi lets out a slow, deep breath through his nose. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“This isn’t some fucking romance novel, you know?” There’s a small smile on his lips and I feel more at ease already.

“I know. I just— I guess I’m just wondering what this means. For us, you know.”

Another deep breath. “Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try and see what happens. I make no guarantees about anything though.”

If my face could split in half from smiling so much, I think it would right now. 

“Oi, stop smiling like that, it’s creepy.” He reaches up and flicks my forehead between my eyebrows. 

“I’m just happy.”

“Aren’t you always?”

I just shrug. He doesn’t need to know the embarrassing amount of time I actually spent wallowing in sadness over his previous rejection. 

“Anyway, so we’re gonna do this, huh?”

“I guess.” His shoulders move almost imperceptibly. “I wouldn’t say it’s official yet, you know like boyfriends or whatever, I need more time for that, but, well… we could at least be exclusive while we get to know each other. You know, if you want, that is...” 

“Levi, I’m just happy that you’re giving me a chance.”

My thumb rubs small circles on the back of his hand and I feel his grip tighten ever so slightly. 

“Yeah, yeah you sappy little shit.” 

His head turns to look at something on the wall, but I know he’s just trying to hide the faint blush that has made its way to his pale cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't keep the boys apart for long! Well, for now at least...?


End file.
